Problem: Simplify the expression. $-7k(-4k-5)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7k}$ $ = ({-7k} \times -4k) + ({-7k} \times -5)$ $ = (28k^{2}) + (35k)$ $ = 28k^{2} + 35k$